


See Me In Your Nightmares

by Cloudyerd11



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Deal with a Devil, Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Fear Play, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Invisibility, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Partial Mind Control, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11
Summary: Something's not right. People are disappearing. Crime lords are becoming fearful. People who went missing years earlier are showing up differently than when they left- if they are even that lucky. Chloe Decker and her partner can't figure it out for the life of them. Lucifer is convinced it's his brother wreaking havoc, but Chloe can't put two and two together.Unannounced to Lucifer and those close to him, there is a new dark being on earth. One who is more destructive, manipulative, and controlling than the worst villains in hell. They are indestructible, invulnerable, and straight-up invisible if you aren't watching close enough. Their goal is to take back everything that has been taken from them, including what the Kind of Hell holds close to him."Oh, how the times have changed, where even the Devil himself cannot see through his own nightmares."
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	See Me In Your Nightmares

The stinging against one’s skin was enough to wake one up, but not nearly enough to sober one’s brain long enough to successfully walk down the three stone steps that rested cursedly in front of the common tavern. The poor drunkard barely maintained an upright position when he reached the sidewalk, turning to look back at the six stairs his blurred vision showed before him. Those stairs - they hadn’t been there when he first arrived at the pub, right? Hadn’t they just appeared, demons testing his ability to make a fool of himself?

No. Those stairs have been there for the eleven years the  _ Angel’s Brooth _ had been standing, and they haven’t changed or become deformed since last Saturday night when the poor brute had asked himself the same question.

The man blinked a few times, forgetting the very reason he was staring at the steps from hell. The clinking of a bike bell grabbed his short-attention mind, the bloke spinning to watch a teenager ride past. He chuckled to himself, the sound of the bell’s warning still echoing in his mind as he began in the direction of home.

He certainly did not have a graceful walk, bumping into numerous pedestrians. They responded with the usual  _ “Oi, watch where you going mate” _ and  _ “poor bastard can’t even keep himself up” _ , which the man blissfully ignored. At one moment he even frightened a stray cat, giggling as it screamed and dashed into the adjacent alleyway.

The man’s amused smile faded as his eyes gazed down the valley of space. Though darkness had bestowed its shadow hours earlier, there was a particularly attention grabbling blotch of the dark. It wasn’t black. It wasn’t a specific shadow cast down by the buildings on either side. Rather it was simply a space void of light; nothing flowing into it and nothing escaping it.

Drunk as he may be, the fellow rubbed his eyes, unsure if he could pass the abnormal occurrence for a reason of being drunk. For a brief second, he even cursed himself for canceling that eye appointment earlier that day, knowing his eyesight was already worse for wear. Yet the void still remained when he reopened his eyes.

Still standing at the entrance to the alley, he looked up and down the sidewalk, he had previously been walking on. No one else had seemed to notice. How was that possible? He huffed to himself. Typical Englanders to be unobservant of a drunk man’s findings.

Turning back, the man gave a little jump. The void was gone, removing itself from the cold night’s air. In its place was a figure, kneeling on one knee on the cold sidewalk. Whatever - or whoever - wore all black, blending into the casting shadows around it. Long black hair cascaded over its unseen face, only showing its slightly parted lips, breathing heavily as though returning from a toll-taking journey.

The drunkard smiled. That was a  _ woman _ . A  _ woman _ who was  _ all alone _ . Certainly, they would need someone to help them, yes?

Raising himself up and adjusting to look more presentable, he confidently approached the woman, mind twisting and turning for something to say. What was it one of his old primary school friends said one time?

“Oi lovely. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because…”

Everything was cut off: his words, his thoughts, his rancid breath - all by a black-gloved hand wrapping itself tighter around his throat. He grasped at the woman’s hand, lungs getting tighter the more he struggled. He hadn’t even seen her move, let alone go from kneeling to standing upright. She was abnormally tall and unrealistically  _ strong _ , holding the bastard at the point where his loafers could no longer so much as scrape the ground. He continued his fight, using whatever breaths he could spare to help beg for his life.

Until she opened her eyes.

Every ounce of contest evaporated immediately. He no longer fought for freedom from his sudden captor. His body no longer pleaded for air or shook from fear. He was also no longer drunk, the sudden change of events forcing him to be sober, even though he hasn’t been remotely sober for the past two years. His body and mind simply remained still, staring into that pair of captivating eyes.

The woman’s eyes were yellow as gold, both startling and fear-inducing in the light-less night. They could fill one’s blood with venom or turn one’s mind to stone, neither of which happened as she squinted at the man.

Ever so slowly, her eyes faded to a black, blinking when the gold specs were completely gone. At the same time, she lowered the man, resting him on his knees similar to how she had been earlier. The only verification of the man’s life was when he involuntarily took in a deep breath the instant her hand released itself from his neck.

He simply remained on his knees, staring intently at her, watching her every move. She glanced down at herself, taking in her appearance. She grabbed curiously at the long hair falling past her shoulders, moving it through her fingers before her gaze fell to her hands. Turning them over and over, she marveled at what she was seeing, the man before her not question why she appeared to be seeing herself for the first time. In the end, her attention focused on the buildings around her and the night sky above, finally look back at the man.

“Where am I?” She asked, voice like the color black.

“London,” he answered without hesitation. The woman once again looked at the sky above her, and he thought he briefly heard the mention of the name  _ “Earth” _ , but he didn’t question it. He reached up and took the grey cotton cap off his head, holding it with both hands and turning it slowly in a never-ending circle.

When her gaze fell upon him again, she motioned at him with her chin.

“What is your name?”

“Gus Marvin, Ma’am.”

“ _ Gus _ ,” she repeated in an accent just like his. “Are you familiar with London, Gus?”

“I’ve lived here my whole life, Ma’am.”

She only answered with the nodding of her hand, looking at the ground next to her. Gus could tell she was in deep thought, taking note of how her eyes would squint and her face would twitch.

Her head turned back to him, tilted slightly. “What is it you do for a living, Gus?”

“I’m an Engineer, Ma’am. Mainly mechanical and electrical, but I have a grasp of other concepts as well.”

“Tell me,  _ Gus _ … are you religious?”

Gus simply shook his head. “I haven’t been religious for seventeen years, Ma’am.”

For the first time that evening, she smiled at him, eyes briefly flashing gold.

“ _ Perfect _ ,” she whispered as she reached her hand to his face, Gus’ world falling completely into a void of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my new story! I am so excited to share this idea that I have had brewing for months now and I'm so honored that I get to share it with you! Please feel free to leave me comments, questions, or suggestions and I will happily answer them. Thank you again for reading and don't forget to keep on smiling!


End file.
